Hereinafter, a conventional speaker is described with reference to drawings. FIG. 10 is a perspective view showing the configuration of the conventional speaker. FIG. 11 is a perspective view of a main part of the conventional speaker. The speaker 1 includes diaphragm 2, and frame 3 which holds an outer peripheral edge of diaphragm 2.
In such a conventional speaker, attachment unit 5 is fixed to frame 3 on a back surface side of a sound radiation surface of diaphragm 2 by screwing mounting frame 5 from a sound radiation surface side of diaphragm 2 by fixing jigs 4. To strengthen a fixing state between frame 3 and attachment unit 5, in a state where fitting portion 6 of attachment unit 5 is fitted into pocket 7 formed in frame 3, attachment unit 5 is fixed to frame 3 by fixing jigs 4. Then, engaging portions 8 of attachment units 5 are engaged with outer engaging bodies (not shown) so that speaker 1 is fixed to a structure which is an object to which speaker 1 is to be fixed (not shown).
For example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2005-65245 is known as information on prior art literature relating to the invention according to the present application.